This invention generally relates to a running exerciser and more particularly to a running exerciser with a sensitive and effective speed changing device.
Medical research has shown that regular vigorous excercise helps to keep the body in good tone, reduces back problems and decreases the incidence of heart disease by a substantial factor. Since heart disease causes a substantial number of deaths, regular exercise may well increase longevity significantly.
Common means of obtaining vigorous exercise are swimming, basketball and tennis. However, many people find that these forms of exercise are difficult to obtain because, expensive often, crowded and distant facilities are usually required. Because of these difficulties, various types of exercise devices for obtaining vigorous exercise in the home have been developed and the running exerciser is the most popular one. However, all of the running exercisers on the market have a disadvantage that they cannot be sensitively and effectively adjusted in speed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a running exerciser which may overcome the above-mentioned deficiency.